


Brutality

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift is rough. Ratchet doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brutality

Drift was absolutely brutal in the berthroom. It was like he had become possessed by some demon with the way he rocked into Ratchet. A snarl marred his usually lovely faceplates. He bit at Ratchet’s neck plating, growling in his audio.

Here, now, there was no doubt in Ratchet’s mind that Drift had once been the fearsome Decepticon, Deadlock. Rather that he put off by the display, Ratchet felt a bit of relief, The white mech talked so much about calming energies and auras, but Ratchet was all too aware of Drift’s hidden brutality. It was refreshing, in a way, that Drift was not the paragon of virtue that he tried to pass himself off as.

Ratchet wrapped his legs around Drift’s waist, encouraging him to drive into him faster and harder. A long string of moans left his vocalizer at the sensation.


End file.
